


i'm the fox. you're the wolf.

by jangsol



Series: Thoughts & Journal Entries [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jangsol/pseuds/jangsol
Summary: Mooooooooood.Inspired by a fox & wolf tiktok video. Funny.
Relationships: Lee Gahyeon/Lee Siyeon
Series: Thoughts & Journal Entries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736815
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	i'm the fox. you're the wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Mooooooooood.
> 
> Inspired by a fox & wolf tiktok video. Funny.

_My friends like to call me a fox; you like to call yourself a wolf. I like to think that we get along. Like a wolf you’re often calm and collected; like a fox, I’m mischievous and playful. Saturday mornings are my favourite, because I get to play with you. Hehe._

_I love morning cuddles. Weekdays are horrible because you’re gone for work by the time I wake up for classes. Saturdays are the best because you’re home when I wake up early and you’re sleeping in. Sometimes I watch you sleep, but sometimes I can’t help myself._

“Unnie~ wake up~” _You groggily swat me away and I playfully pin your hand down._ “Unnie~”

_You pull the blanket over your head in a feeble attempt to get away, but you’re not going to escape me! I crawl underneath the blanket just so that I can climb on top of you. You groan as you try to push me away. That put a huge grin on my face._

“Unnie~”

“Gahyeon please, you’re heavy.”

“But I like it here~”

 _We have a mini scuffle as you try to get me off, but I’m like a koala clinging onto you, and you give up after a while. With a triumphant smile on my face I lay down completely flat on you, my head on your shoulder. You scratch the back of my head,_ exactly _the way I like it. I snuggle closer to you. I could already hear your breathing starting to slow down as you drift off to sleep again._

_You’re the wolf that likes the night; I’m the fox that occasionally likes the mornings, but curls up on the wolf for a warm, snug, morning nap._

_I think we get along well._


End file.
